Amour amitié?
by fanouche
Summary: Bon ben...Ronhermione à l'au de rose concentrée...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon à savoir,je suis grande Ron/Mione shipper!Ce qui inclus que ça va être mielleux,coulant,à l'eau de rose quoi..Ne prend pas en compte le tome 6..**_

Chapter one..

Harry,Ron et hermione sortaient tous trois d'un cours de potions qui s'était avéré très,mais très soporifique...Mis à part la fonte d'un chaudron,evidemment,merci Ron.

-Tu aurais pu faire attention,quand même! hurla Hermione,Et Harry cesse de rire!

-Mais c'est bon,Mignonne,C'est bon,tu aurais dû le voir devenir tout rouge,c'etait trop drôle!répondit Ron

-Primo,tu arrête de m'appeler comme ça,et deuzio,je l'ai vu devenir tout rouge,Ronald,et ce n'etait pas drôle du tout!

-Bon,arrêtez de vous disputer,vous êtes trop tristes..On se retrouve tout à l'heure,je vais à l'entraînement de quidditch!

-Ok,dit Ron et Hermione d'une seule voix,à plus.

Harry partit de son côté,et ses deux amis restèrent du leur,et s'assirent sur un banc du parc.Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure,Hermione n'avait toujours pas dit un mot à Ron.

-Tu fais la tête?

-Rien

-Hermione?

-Rien

-Houhou..

-Je te fais la tête,content?

-Non,mais c'est déjà une réponse...

Hermione soupira...

-Tu aurais pu faire attention,Ron..

-Oui,j'aurais pu faire attention,Hermione.Mais tant pis écoute,Rogue nous déteste alors un peu plus un peu moins..Il aura enfin un bonne raison de nous faire sauter les yeux au pied de biche,c'est son rêve..

Hermione voulut lui lancer un regard noir mais n'y parvint pas..Après tout c'etait pour ça que c'etait son meilleur ami..Seulement son meilleur ami mais c'etait déjà ça.

Fin du chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2...Merci pour les reviews,ça fait chaud au coeur...!**

Après le retour d'Harry le reste de la journée se déroula sans trop d'emcombres.Bien sûr les cours ne furent pas passionants,sauf pour Hermione qui trouva le cours d'Histoire de la Magie exaltant,mais sans accrocs ni disputes de notre petit futur couple.L'heure du diner sonna,puis il fallut que les petits poudlariens aillent se coucher...

-Bon,Harry,tu peut aller te coucher si tu veux,ne nous attends pas,Ron et moi devons notre ronde...

-Notre ronde?

-Votre ronde?

-Ron..Nous sommes préfets..Oui,Harry notre ronde,nous devons verifier que nos petits protéges ne trainent pas dans les couloirs!

-Tout s'éclaire!

Harry monta alors se coucher et Ron et Hermione se préparent à sortir dans les couloir..Hermione en tête,Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.Si studieuse, si sérieuse, tellement autoritaire, tellement ..Hermione.Oh,bien sûr elle etait jolie,mais bien moins que Fleur,ou même Lavande.Pourtant elle était si attirante.

Il se mit à marcher à ses cotés et par un malencontreux hasards, leurs mains se frôlerent.Chacun guettait la réaction de l'autre.Hermione avait un noeud dans la gorge.Cett scène elle l'avait imaginé tellement de fois, avec son grand déguingandé d'ami où ils finissaient tous deux dans les bras de l'autre..Ron aussi, avait imaginé la scène tant de fois,tant de fois il s'etait réveillé de ce reve si beau mais si triste._"Allez mon grand,ce soir c'est pas un rêve..Fiouu,un deux,trois!"_

Hermione sentit la main de Ron caresser ses cheveux...

Fin du deuxième chapitreuh,mouhahahaharf!Mais que va-t'il se passer!

Bien a vous..Fanouche


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3...Remise à jour..je vous rappelle que Ron tente de tripoter la belle chevelure de sa Mione.**

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour._"Non,mais je rêve,il fais quoi la..j'hallustring,comme dirait Padma.Je fais quooooi!"._

-Roon!mais enfin,qu'est ce qu'il te prend!_"Et toi,qu'est qu'il te prend,ma vieille!"_

-Oh,euh...Pardon..M'enfin,Mione,'fin voilà quoi..Tu..Bon,ben,j'me lance.._"allez,courage"_Voilà,ça fait un moment que tu me plaît, et je pensais tu vois..

-"_Ouuuiii!"_Tu pensais?demanda Hermione pleine d'espoir...

-Que..continua Ron..

Devant l'air hébété de Ron,et aussi de nervosité Hermione fut prise d'un fou rire.Ron, le garçon qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps se déclarait enfin,et elle,grande couillue qu'elle était(pardonnez moi l'expression) ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

Dommage pour sa vie sentimentale,Ron vous le savez est très succeptible,l'interpreta mal et crut qu'elle se moquait de lui.

-Ouais,bon ben tant pis.Si toi tu comprends pas,moi j'ai compris!

-Quoi!Non,c'est pas ça..Ron,reviens!

Trop tard pour toi il est parti.Et il est vexé.Trop tard.Hermione etait consciente de son erreur mais en voulait aussi à Ron.L'un comme l'autre etait perdu.Tant pis,pour elle,la petite préfete devait continuer sa ronde seule,bien qu'elle ait peur du noir et des araignées,et qu'elle etait victime d'une atroce machination de l'amour._"J'ai pas peur,je ne suis pas seule,j'ai ma baguette, je sais mordre et me defendre,je suis une grande fille,tout va bien.."Quand tout à coup.._

-Tiens,tiens..Granger,quel bonheur..dit une voix masculine...

_Alors,qui est ce?Suite au chapitre 4_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahaaaa,vous l'attendiez avec une impatience non dissimulée(ouais,j'attends toujours hein!)..la suite,le chapitre 4!Attention,un peu violent..**

**Chapter 4..**

-Ma..Malfoy..._"oh,non non non non non,pas lui.."_(NdF:vous vous y attendiez pas hein!)Qu'est ce que tu fais i..ici?

-Mon boulot Granger,comme tu vois..je suis prefet moi aussi,dois-je te le rappeller?

-Non..dit-elle ,assurant tant bien que mal sa voix,eh bien..Bonne continuation,je dois..Continuer..Oui voilà,continuer mon chemin.._"partir!Partir très très loin!Loin,loin,loin!"_

_-_Hep!Pas si vite mignonne..On a pas fini tout les deux!On commence à peine a s'amuser.

Lui au moins s'amusait.Elle dissimulait tellement mal sa peur.Elle tremblait et ses yeux etait humides,commes remplis d'une folle et irrépressible envie de pleurer.Il lui attrappa le bras et,profitant de sa surprise la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

Il etait à présent collé à elle.Hermione était tétanisée.Elle pouvait distinguer toutes les nuances de bleus dans ses yeux.Mais le plus embarrassant dans le situation,c'etait son abdomen contre le sien,et elle pouvait sentir que Draco n'etait pas indifférent.En tant que premier concerné,lui aussi etait assez embarassé.Mais il avait d'autres projets que d'abuser d'elle.

Il se mit néanmoins à glisser sa main sous sa chemise et à la caresser..Un à un,il défit les boutons,Hermione ne se débattant toujours pas,pleurant toute les larmes de son corps,c'etait encore plus drôle.Quand elle fut à demi devant lui,simplement vêtue de son soutien gorge(NdF:et de sa jupe,mais bon..),il sortit de sa poche sa baguette et la stupéfixa(NdF:oui,bon ok ça change pas grand-chose..).A l'aide de son petit canif en argent,Malfoy entailla rapidement les bras et le ventre d'Hermione.

-_Finite Incantatem.._

Evanouie a cause de la douleur,hermione demeura une bonne demie-heure inconsciente.A son reveil,elle se retrouva seule,isolée,mutilée.Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps.Elle se rhabilla le plus vite qu'elle pu,tachant de sang au passage sa chemise et sa veste.Rentrant dans sa chambre,elle fit couler un bain et s'y plongea,s'interrogeant:

_"je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait violée même si..Non, je le répugne trop,mais pourquoi,pourquoi m'a t-il fait ça.."_Regardant ses plaies,elle se mit a pleurer..

**Fin du chapitreuh quatreuh...Mione tu viens d'apprendre à tes depends que Dray n'a pas toujours une justification dans ses actes...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hihihi...**

**Chapitre 5**

Le lendemain matin,hermione se reveilla d'une humeur de Chien, et on la comprend.

-Ou tu etais,hier soir,lui demanda inquiet Harry,au petit dejeuner

-Et toi?

-Pa..Pardon?

-Cela ne te regarde pas Harry,dit Hermione en guise de terme a la conversation

-Laisse tomber Harry,mademoiselle est dans ses mauvais jour?

-Et toi,Ron?Tu etais ou?demanda alors Hermione,aggressive

-Oui Hermione on sait,cela ne nous regarde pas,gnagnagna..

-Non,Ron,tu ne m'as comprise.Ou etais tu?Tu etais où alors que nous etions censé etre tous les deux hier soir?

Harry compris alors qu'une dispute aller eclater,il prefera s'en aller..

-Bon ben moi je vais y aller vous devez avoir mieux a faire..!

-C'est ça,à plus,rétorqua Hermione,Ronald Weasley je te repose la question: Tu etais où alors que nous etions censé etre tous les deux hier soir?

-Tu devrais bien savoir pourquoi je suis parti hier..Repondit Ron,acide.

-A ça ,pour le savoir je le sais!J'ai même cru comprendre que je n'etais qu'une pauvre fille completement insensible,si j'ai bien lu entre les lignes!

-Oui tu l'es!On ne peut rien te dire sans que tu ne te sente superieure aux autres..C'est quoi ton problème,à la fin?Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu ne t'en prennes qu'à moi?

Hermione se rendit alors compte que tout le monde les regardait.."_Mon problème Ron?"_

-Tu veux savoir mon problème?Mon problème,c'est que hier tu n'etais pas là,alors que j'avais besoin de toi,j'ai vécu les pires instants de ma vie et toi..Tu me fais passer pour l'égoiste de service..T'es qu'un pauvre con.

-Hermione!

Mais elle était déjà partie..Ron sentit une présence derrière lui.Il se retourna et vit Malfoy.

-C'est trop tard Weasley.C'est fou comme s'immiscer dans la vie des gens par pure méchanceté peut etre jouissif..

-Malfoy?Tu peux fermer ta gueule,si c'est pas trop te demander?

-Mais bien sûr,Weasley,ce serait un honneur..En parlant d'honneur,tu l'as à ce point mal sautée cette nuit pour qu'elle soit de cette humeur ,la Sang de Bourbe?

Un tiers de seconde plus tard,Ron était etait collé par Mrs MacGonagall pour avoir fracassé le nez d'un élève.

Fin du chapitre 5...


	6. Chapter 6

**Vous l'attendiez n'est ce pas?Le chapitre 6 enfin sur vos écrans!**

**par ailleurs,je remercie encore les reviewers qui ont posté un comment parce que quand même,ça fait plaisir..)**

* * *

Sorti en trombe de la salle de repas,Ron se hata d'aller dans la chambre de prefete d'Hermione..

-Hermione?Hermione ouvre c'est moi!

-Hermione? -_il frappe a la porte_-

-Hermione ouvre s'il te plait!On doit parler!C'est important..

la porte s'ouvrit enfin,sur une Hermione en pleurs.Le coeur de Ron se brisa en mille morceaux.

-Hermione..Je sais pas ce que j'ai fait ou..Enfin..

-C'est bon..Entre.

Il entra dans sa chambre et vit pattenrond lové contre un oreiller de son lit impeccablement fait,un tas de mouchoirs usagés et chiffonés dans la corbeille..Une pile de bouquins...Hermione.

-Alors,Ronald,tu es venu pour t'excuser?

_Non mais ça va tranquille la Granger!Pour qui elle se prend!Bon Weasley,t'arrête et t'oublie ton orgueil,pour une fois et tu t'excuses.Pour une fois._

-Oui.Je m'excuse.

Les sourcils d'Hermione froncèrent._"Quoi?Elle est pas contente?"_

-Sais-tu seulement pourquoi tu t'excuses?

-Oui-pour-mon-comportement-stupide-et-ce-que-j'ai-dit-et-puis-aussi-mon-comportement-plus-que-puéril-et-je-sais-que-je-t'ai-fait-de-la-peine-et..

Il avait tout débité d'une seule traite.Il avait tout appris par coeur..

-C'est bon,c'est bon,en gros tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'excuses..

-Mais si hermione c'est pour..

-Assied toi.

-Où?

-Sur le lit Ron,dit la petite préfète,éxcédée

-Pourquoi?

-Assied-toi Ron.

Là,Hermione avala difficilement sa salive._"Je n'arrive pas a croire que je fasse ça.."_Elle retira sa robe de sorcière,puis sa veste.Elle etait en t-shirt.

-Hermione?

-Ron.Dit elle,déterminée.

Elle attrapa le bas de son t-shirt,retint sa respiration_"un,deux... trois!"_,et retira son haut.

* * *

Fin du Chapitreuh 6..Tataaaa que va t-il se passer? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7..Suspense..**

A cette vision d'Hermione à demi-nue,Ron fut pris de panique.Son premier reflexe fut de fermer les yeux.

-Her..Hermione,que fais tu,en..enfin..!Lui demanda t-il toujours les yeux fermé,Rhabille-toi!C'est très gênant!

-Ron,regarde moi,repondit Hermione,stoique(ndF:enfin,en apparence)

-Non,'mione rhabille-toi.

Hermione s'enerva.

-NON,Ron,tu ouvres les yeux,et tu regardes.C'est important c'est toi même qui l'as dit..

Ron qui conservait les yeux fermés repondit:

-C'est pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendait,pour etre honnête..

A le voir comme ça tout rouge,tellement gêné,c'etait trop mignon.Attendrie,elle s'approcha du lit où il etait assis.Il sursauta quand elle lui pris la main.Sa main etait toute chaude et tremblante."_Ron..Sacré toi.."_.Ron sentit la peau d'Hermione sous ses doigts.celle de son ventre probablement.C'etait lisse et doux,et chaud et soyeux et ça avait l'air sucré aussi.Tout ça en même temps.hermione faisait glisser ses doigts sur son ventre..Lisse,lisse,lisse,c'est tout doux..Lisse,puis..Rugueux.

-Garde tes yeux fermés.

Ses doigts toujours guides par la main d'Hermione semblait suivre une ligne rugueuse,puis une autre..

-Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux.

Ron hésita puis les ouvrit.Il tomba nez à nez avec le ventre d'Hermione,strié de longues trainées brunes,comme des cicatrices..

-Hermione?

-Ron.

-Mais quand?

-Hier soir.

-Qui?

-Malfoy.

-JE VAIS LUI CASSER LES DENTS A CET AVORTON, CETTE TËTE DE BOUSE DE DRAGON, CE...

-Non,Ron,pourquoi faire le mal est fait.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser et..

Il fut interrompu par hermione qui continuait a se deshabiller,enlevant ses chaussettes et dézzipant sa jupe..

-Il t'as aussi fait ça ailleurs cet abruti qui mériterait que lui arrache les yeux a la fourchette.Hermione si tu me laissais..

-Il ne m'as rien fait de plus de mal Ron..Je t'assure.répondit elle en souriant.Tout va bien.

_"Tout va bien.Ok.Alors pourquoi elle a sa culotte dans la main?"_

Hihihihihihihi...


End file.
